The Beginning of a Good Thing
by dragonfrost
Summary: ONESHOT Draco needs help, and he seeks it in an unsuspected place, will little Ginny Weasley oblige? DG


**A/N: this ones kinda dirty…but I enjoyed writing it…please as always r/r… thanks enjoy- manda**

The Beginning of a Good Thing

It was dark, the halls were empty save for the few late night stragglers, and the castle was asleep. Draco Malfoy slipped through the shadows and up the stairs until he reached the sixth floor. The moon was shining through a window somewhere down the corridor and there was a meow behind him.

"Shit!" he hissed into the darkness as he ran, the whole time searching for a statue of the Goddess Hecate. Filch's scratchy voice sounded behind him and still he ran,

"Someone out of bed after curfew?" that horrid voice was full of hope at the thought of catching some lost student. Unfortunately for Filch a statue moved aside and pale hands reached out of the darkness grabbing a hold of Draco and slamming him against the wall of a dimly lit room.

"Are you trying to get detention?" The fiery redhead stood before him, hands on hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Weaslette?" The blonde Slytherin had a look of complete and utter shock on his face at the sight of the Gryffindor standing less than a foot in front of him.

"Ferret." She countered grinning. "So, got an itch nobody else can seem to scratch?" her voice was husky as her eyes roamed over his body. "Is that why you sent for me?"

"Like I would ever touch a Weasley, much less shag one." He spat. Anger flashed behind her eyes but disappeared when her eyes focused on his pants. Her tongue darted out and she licked her lips, her eyes moving back up to meet his.

"You insult me, call me mean things, and imply that I'm a whore. You say you don't want me," she paused, raising her head to his, closing the gap between them, and pressing her body tight against his. "Yes, of course, you say the words, but your body," the warm air tickled his ear and she trailed kisses down his jaw, "your body says otherwise." Bodies close together, she leaned in to kiss him but stopped just shy of his lips. "What do you want?" she whispered, her lips brushing against his.

When her hands had started moving across his chest he hadn't noticed, hadn't noticed she'd undone his shirt, but when her fingers began working on his pants he snapped out of his… stupor. He pushed her away and moved to the middle of the room.

"What the hell?!" he was staring at her, confusion written on every inch of his beautiful face. "What are you playing at?"

"You're the one who called me here, ok? But since you didn't know who I was all give you the opportunity to leave before you insult me, and believe me you don't want to insult me right now. Just for the record, I'm not some whore. Hell, I don't even sleep with my clients, but when I heard Draco Malfoy needed something, I figured that was the only thing you could possibly want since you already have everything." There was a chair on her right and she sank into it. It was quiet; neither of them spoke for endless minutes, and just when it was becoming unbearable, it was broken.

"I don't know what I wanted, but I knew it was you, and I know you don't sleep with them." The silence crept back into the room and she watched him, saw him battling his restraint. "All the girls, all the one night stands, they're all an attempt to get one girl out of my head. I'm always thinking about her, I can't stop. Images, fantasies, dreams, she's fucking everywhere and I don't know why. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but she pisses me off to no end, I don't know what to do." He whispered.

"Go find her, shag her, get her out of your system." The sadness in her eyes was quickly concealed; she shook her head, closed her eyes and relaxed into the big chair. There were soft footsteps on the stone floor, cloth fell through the air, and the hair stood on the back of her neck. Ginny opened her eyes to find Draco standing directly in front of her, a smirk set firmly in place. "What are you doing?" lust filled her voice as her eyes trailed over his bare chest, his shirt now lying on the floor behind him. He held his hand out to her and grinned,

"Getting you out of my system."

The bed was only a few feet away; they never made it that far. Not even a second after helping her up he was kissing her, not a gentle kiss, but rough and full of passion. Hands explored her body and his tongue had barely touched her lips when she opened her mouth to him.

Tongue, Gods how she loved what he was doing with his tongue. Dreams, images, they were nothing compared to the reality that was Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Sex God.

"I have a confession to make." She whispered as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"What's that?" he continued to explore her, to learn her every weakness. Kisses along her collarbone, her breathing was harder, more shallow, his tongue darted out and she gasped. He sealed his lips around the hollow of her neck and proceeded to suck on her soft skin and occasionally tease her with his tongue, she moaned.

"You've been stuck in my head, too. Only… I'm not sure I want you out of my system." Heart racing, he stopped and raised his head to hers,

"I'm sure we can work something out." His pants were off a moment later and he was kneeling in front of her, hands running up her smooth legs. The skirt was in the way, but only for a minute, his hands resumed their upward path until they came in contact with cotton knickers. He laced his fingers under the edge and slid them down her thighs. She stepped out of them and he continued up her body, standing when he reached her hips, but never stopping. The clasp to her bra was undone quickly and he slid the straps slowly from her shoulders and it, too, fell to the ground. He looked at her and lust shone from his eyes, he was doing so many things to her behind those eyes and she couldn't wait to get a taste of them.

Draco just watched her as she placed her hands on his chest and slid them lower as she sank to her knees. His boxers were discarded a moment before her tongue flicked over the tip of his length and she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. His eyes glossed over at the sight of her naked on her knees, his cock in her mouth, and he barely choked out,

"Yea, we're definitely doing this again."


End file.
